Cazadora por Accidente
by TsubasaClowLi
Summary: Haru Kinomoto, se convirtió en una cazadora por accidente.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclammer: Los personajes de Harry Potter y Sakura CC no me pertenecen, Este es un fic sin fine a lucro. _**

**_Summarry :_****_Haru Kinomoto, se convirtió en una cazadora por accidente._**

* * *

Capitulo I: Nacimiento.

* * *

Lily ya James Potter una pareja joven de casados, ambos estaban en la espera de su primer hijo.

James estaba feliz por eso.

Lily estaba contenta.

Lastima que la felicidad durara tan poco,

-Mis queridos Muchachos - Dijo Dumbledore, desde La entrada de la habitación, él venia con Remus y Sirius.

\- Profesor mire, Lily me a dado a dos maravillosos gemelos - Dijo Sonriente James.

\- ¿dos? - dijeron a coro Sirius y remus.

\- Oh, eso es maravilloso James, - Dijo Dumbledore "rebosante de alegría" esto sería más complicado para él -

_¿Pero que hace aquí Director?- Cuestiono Lily.

\- Me temo ser yo, el tan portador de tan malas noticias - dijo con tono de abuelo afligido.

\- Malas noticias - Susurro Remus angustiado por las palabras del Director.

\- Me temo que si. Esta noche fui testigo de una profecía, Me temo informales que ustedes y los Longbottom estan en peligro.

\- ¿Profecía? patrañas - dijo Lily furiosa acunando a su bebe en sus brazos.

\- Me temi Lily, que no lo son, Trelawney, hija de una larga lista de sangre adivina me la a dicho esta noche, mientras que realizaba su entrevista de trabajo.

\- Pero eso que tiene que ver con los hijos de los Potter y Longbottom - Demando saber Sirius.

\- Que esta profecía señala a un niño a finales de Julio, que derrotara al señor oscuro - dijo Dumbledore.

\- James mis bebes - dijo un pálido Lily.

\- Quisiera checar los núcleos mágicos de tus hijos Lily, así saber quien es el elegido.

Dumbledore se acerco a los niños y puso las manos en ambos niños, mientras meditaba para sentir la magia de los niños, no pudo evitar pensar, que el que los Potter hubieran dado dos niños, pero dependiendo de cuanto poder detectara en alguno de los niños lo marcaría como su martíl o Elegido, y el otro sería un escudo o algo parecido.

\- Él niño tiene un gran núcleo mágico - dijo con voz suave. - pero.. su hermana... me temo que no encuentro núcleo mágico alguno.

\- ¡que! - grito James.

\- No puede ser - Lily estaba más pálida.

\- Me temo que es cierto mis muchacho lo ciento.

\- James... Que aremos... nuestra pequeña- dijo Lily sosteniendo a su hija.

Dumbledore realmente se lamento, la niña se veía que seria una hermosura, y si no hubiera sido una Muggle, el pudo haberla pedido o que sirviera como carne de cañón, ahora solo faltaba medir el núcleo mágico del niño Longbottom, y dependiendo el más fuerte era el que lanzaría a ser su Arma, pero para eso pasara tenia que deshacerse de esa niña que era un estorbo .

\- bueno mis muchachos, ya que el varón, no se si me permitirían ayudarlo a fortalecer más su magia...

\- Si, bueno Lily y yo tenemos que considerarlo y también, en pensar en como criaremos a su hermana...

\- No, me dirán que planean quedarse con la niña...

\- Disculpe Director - dijo Remus que había estado inusual mente callado. - no estará sugiriendo que deben dejar a una niña, no a su hija en el mundo Muggle - dijo con sarcasmo.

\- Bueno Remus, mi muchacho debes de entender que es... Complicada la situación, Lily debe saberlo mejor, cuando ella tiene una hermana muggle y lo difícil que son los celos, pues la pequeña no podrá hacer cosas que su hermano o padre puedes...

\- Esta planteando deshacerse de una niña ¡DE SU HIJA! - dijo Remus no aguantando el enojo, como, es que sus amigos, la gente de su manada pueda pensar en tal ¡barbaridad!

\- Me temo, que él director tiene razón... No puedo consentir un mundo donde mis hijos sean como Petunia o Yo... - Dijo la pelirroja. Pero Remus no contuvo el gruñido.

\- ¿Es enserio?

\- Me temo que si Rem... - pero James no termino de hablar cuando este le interrumpió.

\- No, hables más Potter, veo que están decididos, no hay más nada que hablar - dijo y se marcho dejando a más de uno en Shock pero, Dumbledore no estaba muy contento, pues Planeaba que Remus fuera su contacto a las manadas de hombre lobos, criaturas inferiores y oscuras, pero necesarias para subir los números para ganar.

Dos horas después de que Lily fuera dada de alta dejaron a la pequeña niña en la casa de la hermana de esta.

Petunia desconcertada por le llanto de una bebe, fue a ver, escandalizada vio a la niña que solo tenia una nota diciendo "Cuídala bien, se llama Lion"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclammer: Los personajes de Harry Potter y Sakura CC no me pertenecen, Este es un fic sin fine a lucro. _**

**_Summarry :_****_Haru Kinomoto, se convirtió en una cazadora por accidente._**

* * *

Capitulo I: Haru Kinomoto

* * *

Nadeshiko mira a su alrededor y ve a sus 3 hijos se siente mal por que sabe que pronto deberá dejarlos, y no por que quiera si no por que sus días están contados.

Ve a su amado hijo mayor Touya, su pequeño durazno que nació del 29 de Febrero, su hijo de cabellos negros y ojos castaños, su hijo era muy sobre-protector con ellas, su hijo sabía que algo ni estaba bien con ella.

Voltea a la derecha y ve a su pequeña Sakura de 4 años, sus pequeños cabellos castaños y ojos verdes era simplemente hermosa, voltea a la Izquierda y en su Moisés durmiendo su pequeña niña Haru, sus cabellos tan negros como los de ella misma y sus ojos verdes, su pequeña Haru llego el 2do de agosto a su vida pero en realidad nació el 31 de julio.

Aun recuerda como su pequeña Haru llego a ella, Fujitaka había hablado con ella cuando recién se habían casado el le dijo que por alguna extraña razón cuando fue a Inglaterra que había conocido a una chica llamada Petunia y que ambos mantenían correspondencia, poco después a ella le llegaron también las cartas de Petunia, a esto ella sintió que Petunia le daría su siguiente hijo... No se equivoco, Petunia un día le llamo histérica mente diciendo que la ayudaran a no convertirse en un monstruo.

Tener a su pequeña hija le ayudo a tener fuerzas y cuidar de la pequeña bebe. Lastimosamente cada día se sentía cada vez más agotada y sentía que su final esta cerca.

* * *

_5 años después_.

La familia Kinomoto estaba conpuesta por el señor Kinomoto Fujitaka Kinomoto, el hombre tenía 3 hijos, Touya el mayor (16 años), Su hija de (10 años) y la pequeña Haru de (6 años), claro que quien ayudaba al señor Kinomoto era Remus Lupin, ya que la señora de la casa Nadeshiko había fallecido 5 años atrás.

Remus ve a los niños que a ayudado a crecer, el había encontrado a su pequeña cachorro en Japón cuando fuera buscarla a la casa de Petunia Evans, ella en un acto de compasión al pobre hombre le dijo que había regalado a la niña a su amigo de la escuela y que estaba en Japón, el como estaba enojado con sus amigos por abandonar a la pequeña, dejo todo rumbo a Japón. cuando llego y por fin pudo dar con ella, esta ya tenía 2 años y la madre de la niña estaba muy cansada, esta mujer solo le sonrió y le dijo que era un ángel y que dejaba a sus hijos y esposo en buenas manos.

Poco después de su llegada la señora murió.

Ahora el se encargaba de la casa mientras que Fujitaka trabajaba y los niños estaban en la escuela.

Los primeros meses recibía cartas de sus ex-amigos, pero el nunca las abrió.

* * *

Lily Potter.

Estaba Colérica, había descubierto que su hijo estaba siendo utilizado, si, Albus le entrenaba, pero para ser un Martil de guerra, un cordero sacrificable.

Enojada decidió confrontar a su esposo, que por cierto el idiota se había atrevido a ponerle los cuernos, y con un golpe que el bastardo le había dado. Ella tubo un divorcio y la custodia de su hijo Harry. Lastima que cuando quiso recuperar a su hija o incluso verla, Petunia simplemente le dijo que la había dado en adopción, la había llevado a un Orfanato.

No había manera de saber donde estaba su hija.

Suspirando y resando se movió tan rápido como pudo y puso tierra de por medio y fue a Japón, donde encontró a Remus, pero este le había dejado muy claro que se mantuviera alejada de su nueva manda, Lastima que el destino quiso que estuviera cerca de su hija aun si esta llamaba _mamá _a otra, por lo menos sus hijos creerían como amigos y primos, ya que Fujitaka y ella habían dicho que eran hermanos, cuando ella le explico que se dejo llevar por las palabras de un idiota y que tenia miedo de sus hijos.

* * *

Tom Riddle estaba escuchando a la Rata frente a él, Peter, esa horrible rata le estaba informando que Lily Potter se había ido del país.

Tom estaba facinado con lo que le decía la rata, Según la rata, la chica de Potter había descubierto que su marido le era infiel con Sirius Black y que tenían desde hace años una relación, y no solo eso también se había percatado que la pasa estaba criando al niño para ser cerdo para el matadero... eso la puso furica y sobre todo que eso la había llevado a irse con su hijo de no mas 5 años en los brazos y que llevaba un año buscándolos, pero ni James sabia donde estaban...

Eso lo dejaba intrigado pero si la chica no quería que su hijo fuera sacrificado lo mantendría lejos de Inglaterra.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclammer: Los personajes de Harry Potter y Sakura CC no me pertenecen, Este es un fic sin fine a lucro. _**

**_Summarry :_****_Haru Kinomoto, se convirtió en una cazadora por accidente._**

* * *

Capitulo II: Una nueva Amiga.

* * *

Era una visita guiada de la escuela de Tomoeda.

Sakura y Haru, habían ido a una excursión, cuando todo paso.

El pequeño pingüino y la entrenadora habían sido atrapados por una misteriosa fuerza. Sakura estaba preocupada por que sabía que era esa fuerza. Pero otras personas como Haru no sabían que pasaba.

Al día siguiente Haru había ido junto con Tomoyo (la mejor amiga de su hermana) a vigilar la cita de su hermana.

Cuando todo paso.

De un momento a otro en la cafetería hubo un rompimiento del cristal y todo inundo.

Haru medida por la curiosidad nado hasta donde vio el agua moverse.

-Oye - Dijo al agua, nadie le ponía atención. - no sabes que es de malo nadar después de comer - Dijo a la carta la cual se formo una especie de niña azul.

-...-

\- Creo que necesitas jugar ¡Ya se! ¿Por que no vienes conmigo? hoy tengo clase de natación, ¡ahí nadaremos las dos juntas! - dijo emocionada, la carta no la miro con muy buenos ojos - ven si, te prometo que jugare contigo. - Dijo a la carta y la pequeña Haru tomo la mano de la carta, la carta trato de forcejear con la niña, pero después de un rato y ver que la niña le decía la verdad decidió ir con ella.

\- ¡Haru! - dijo el hermano mayor de la niña a lo cuenta ella solo volteo a verlo.

\- Nii-san, ¿Que pasa? - dijo viendo a su hermano, este solo la miro y después suspiro.

\- ven, Sakura y Daidouji ya se van a casa y yo tengo que terminar mi turno. - el hermano mayor de la niña la escoltó.

Más tarde y después de la clase de la niña cuando nadie le prestaba verdadera atención en un susurro bajo llamo a la carta.

\- Ya puedes, salir, podemos jugar, pero tranquila.¿ Vale? - dijo a la carta y esta se ilumino sin llamar la atención, las dos niñas juran unas cuantas bromistas inocentes a sus compañeros.

Al terminar la clase una vez en su casa la carta se materializo y le paso un lápiz a la niña, después se convirtió en una carta nuevamente y la niña dudosa le escribió su nombre. 

* * *

Mientras tanto esa misma noche.

Sakura, Tomoyo y Pero estaban preocupados, pues la carta Agua había desaparecido. 

* * *

Ni bien pasaron dos días cuando dos amigas más aparecieron en la vida de la pequeña Haru.

Haru como siempre se había levantado temprano, Remus les había echo el desayuno, Toda había marchado hace rato pues tenía practica de algún club que estaba ayudando y Sakura aun no despertaba.

\- Remus-san, me marcho, hoy tengo práctica... Y One-Chan aun no despierta. - Dijo la niña mientras se iba.

\- Cuídate mucho Haru-chan.

\- ¡Si! -Grito la niña.

Ella estaba de camino a la escuela cuando volteo a todos lados, había un montón de aspersores, eso hizo que ella hubiera una idea. - Agua, sal juguemos en lo que vamos a la escuela - Dijo animada la niña mientras sostenía la pequeña carta.

De un momento a otro la carta en sus manos cobro vida de la pequeña sirena azul.

Estaban las dos jugando cuando tres niñas mas se unieron a los juegos de estas dos. La primera una pequeña hada de cabellos en forma de hojas de árbol, toda la chia era en color verde, otra era una pequeña niña en traje de bufón que estaba en si a de una nube y esta nube salia agua como si estuviera lloviendo y la última era una pequeña niña como la bufón, pero esta era una especie de sirena como la de el agua pero solo que esta tenía decoraciones de esferas.

Las 5 están jugando cuando una voz a lo lejos se oyó.

-¿Haru que haces? ¡se nos ara tarde! - dijo un niño pelirrojo.

\- Si ya voy Harry-chan - dijo la niña a sus amigas. - Ya es tarde debo ir a clases - Dijo y todas miraron a la carta agua. - Bueno nos vemos más al rato seguimos jugando - las cartas nuevas se pararon enfrente de ella y todas se transformaron en cartas como su Agua. Ella feliz la guardo en su bolsillo mientras caminaba con Harry, este ya le había alcanzado y la regañaba por jugar en los aspersores ahora tenían que correr si querían llegar a su club de kendo.

Si la vida de Car Cartor Haru empezaba.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclammer: Los personajes de Harry Potter y Sakura CC no me pertenecen, Este es un fic sin fine a lucro. _**

**_Summarry :_****_Haru Kinomoto, se convirtió en una cazadora por accidente._**

* * *

Capitulo III:

Una a la vez

* * *

Las cartas-amigas de Haru Kinomoto estaban contestas con su nueva señora, por lo general estaban fuera de "su carta" la mayor parte del tiempo.

Se acercaba ya el invierno y una nevada de improvisto.

Haru estaba con una amiga, a unas cuadras de su casa; Haru había decidido que ya era muy tarde así que tenía que regresar a casa, por lo tanto estaba en camino asía ella.

Agua, nube, burbujas y bosque estaban a su alrededor, vigilando a su pequeña protegida cuando una hermosa mujer de cabellos blancos con ojos perla y un hermosos kimono se apareció frente a ellos.

\- Eres hermosa - susurro Haru a la carta que lo veía con un firme porte se paro enfrente de la pequeña niña . - Mi nombre es Haru Kinomoto .- se inclino en respeto la pequeña y la carta también se inclino y acaricio su rostro.

\- _Hola, soy nieve_\- la carta hablo en la mente la niña.

\- Tu hiciste que nevara - dijo la niña, aunque sonara pregunta era una afirmación, la carta solo asintió en forma positiva. - es muy hermoso lo que hiciste pero... aun no es tiempo... sin ofender - dijo la niña rápidamente - la carta vio a la niña un rato mas, después lo decidió y aun que sabia que la cazadora principal y los niños que estaban con ella la estaba buscando y que empezaron a hacer cosas para llamar su atención ella estiro la mano a la pequeña niña que estaba en compañía de sus hermanas, la niña sonrió y tomo su mano ambas fueron el resto del camino a la casa de la niña y cuando estaban en la puerta la carta se transformo se carta y fue a la mano de la niña.

* * *

Esa misma noche la carta tormenta veía a sus hermanas reunidas afuera de la casa, todo claro sin que el guardián de las cartas supiera que estaban ahí.

\- _Así, que están por su propio pie - _Dijo la carta a sus hermanas

_-Si, Haru Kinomoto, ni siquiera sabe lo que hace - _Informo bosque

_-Entonces ¿¡por que seguir a una niña así?! - _Grito la carta tormenta.

_\- por que es un alma pura, aun más pura que su hermana mayor. - _dijo ton total calma la carta nieve.

_\- Eso lo juzgare yo- _sentencio la carta

* * *

Kerberos por su parte estaba extrañado, la nieve ya no irradiaba magia, solo era simple nieve como si la carta se hubiera ido, a la mañana siguiente todo fue normal.

Dos días después de que la carta tormenta se uniera a Haru, Kerberos supo donde estaban las cartas... ella habían sido muy cuidadosas para que el no las sintiera, pero ahora que eran más...

Kero vio desde lejos a la mañana siguiente después de que Sakura fuera a la escuela temprano pero que la pequeña se quedara en casa pues no había tenido colegio. Él escondió su presencia y vio como interactuaba la hermana menor de su campeón con las cartas.

Se sorprendió lo bien que estas se llevaban con la niña incluso la carta de la nieve, le estaba enseñando a la pequeña como hacer apropiadamente la hora del te.

Él guardián vio el día normal de la niña con las cartas que esta había atrapado o que estas habían perseguido voluntariamente.

Al inicio del día y después de comer ella y las cartas comenzaron a hacer los deberes de la casa, con ayuda de la carta Burbuja, Luvia y Agua hicieron que los pisos se mojaran y tras un juego de atrapadas entre estas cuatro limpiaron los pisos, después gracias a tormenta que proporciono una brisa algo moderada los pisos quedaron secos, a continuación gracias a bosque y a nieve ella acomodo el jardín de la parte trasera y lo llego gracias a lluvia.

Un poco después las cartas volvieron a su estado normal mientras Remus llegaba de las compras y se impresionaba de que los deberes estuvieran casi echos.

La niña por la tarde se dirigió con la vecina, y a veces no podría evitar comparar a la hermana menor de Sakura con la mujer que vivía a lado de la casa Kinomoto.

La mujer pelirroja de hermosos ojos verdes, Kerveros sabía que la mujer se llamaba Lily, y que el hijo de esta se llamaba Adrian, y ellos junto con el hombre que cuidaba de las hermanas Kinomoto eran mágicos.

Eso lo puso a meditar, después claro de conocer a la menor de los Kinomoto y hablar con Remus. Y el resultado de su meditación lo llevo a ver a los Kinomoto como algo fascinante, comenzando con el Patriarca Kinomoto, el hombre en cuestión era un alma pura que había sufrido la perdida de su esposa a muy temprana edad quedándose el a cargo de la casa y el bienestar de tres niños, obligan dolo a encontrar a alguien que le ayudara a cuidar a dichos niños, gracias a los dioses el hombre había encontrado a alguien que lo ayudara cuando la (según Sakura) su esposa empezaba a estar cada vez más enferma. Eso lo llevo a contratar a Remus Lupin un hombre británico que solo tenía 3 días al mes un descansó, el hombre actualmente era pareja de la señora Lily, aunque Sakura le había dicho que la había tratado mal al principio. Pero después supone que hablaron por que el señor Remus y la señora Lily eran pareja y el niño le llamaba ya 'papá' al hombre; después llegaba a su análisis el hermano mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto, Toya, el chico en si tenía toda la cara de su madre si esta hubiera sido hombre, sus cabellos eran de mimo tono de negro y sus ojos eran del color del padre de los chicos, el hermano puede que no tuviera magia pero era muy sensitivo a esta y sentía que podía ver más aya, es decir podía ver a los espíritus traviesos que no se manifestaban muy bien o no querían. Él chico en cuestión se había vuelto muy sobre protector con sus dos hermanas y con el hijo del vecino Adrian.

Hablando de las niñas kinomoto estas eran muy parecidas pero a la vez diferentes. Las niñas eran como el Yin y el Yan en buen sentido Sakura tenia el cabello castaño de su padre y los ojos verdes de su madre, mientras que Haru tenia los ojos y cabellos de su madre, Sakura era su guardiana y su maestra hasta que el momento del fin se acerque y Yue venga a juzgar.

Salio de sus pensamientos cuando vio a la niña ir por el Te. Grata fue su sorpresa al saber como las capturaba.

Delante de él estaba dulce que estaba endulzando de más el Te.

\- No hagas eso Lily-san se pondrá muy triste - dijo la niña a la carta cuando la vi poner mas dulce al te.

\- ... - La carta siento tan pequeña como un Pixie no le dijo nada o al menos eso creyó Kero.

\- ¿por que no me ayudas más al rato a hacer un pastel para mi familia!? - dijo la niña en voz cómplice y tras un leve vacila-miento la carta se fue a la mano de la niña.

\- Haru-chan.. esta todo bien - dijo la mujer al ver a la niña y esta solo sonrió.

-si, solo vi a una nueva amiga - dijo la niña mientras tomaba el Te con la pequeña (y nueva) familia Lupin.

Kero vio como la niña cumplía lo prometido y como la carta le ayudaba, solo había pedido ayuda a Remus para que le ayudara a poner el pastel en el horno y a sacarlo de este y cortarlo... Pero ahora haciendo cálculos, el momento se acercaba peligrosamente rápido...

El mocoso tenia en su poder 8 cartas clow, Sakura tenia 12 cartas y Haru tenía 8, ya solo faltaban 28 cartas.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclammer: Los personajes de Harry Potter y Sakura CC no me pertenecen, Este es un fic sin fine a lucro. _**

**_Summarry :_****_Haru Kinomoto, se convirtió en una cazadora por accidente._**

* * *

Capitulo IV: Una dificultad.

* * *

Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaoran estaban en la hora del receso cuando poniéndo se de acuerdo para ir a la casa de Sakura cuando sintieron la presencia de una carta Clow, apresurados fueron a donde se encontraba la presencia de dicha carta, pero cuando llegaron ya no había nada, solo Kero _ya sabía_ que había pasado con la carta.

Haru estaba escondida junto a la señora Lily, ambos estaban detrás de unos cuantos arbustos.

Haru había ingresado al pequeño bosque que estaba detrás de la escuela de su hermana mayor, ella estaba jugando con sus amigas cuando una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos Verdes se dejó ver entre las sombras del bosque; ella la reconoció como sus mamá. Ella dejó de jugar y caminó a donde estaba su mamá, sin percatar se que estaba camiando a un acantilado, pero antes de caer fue sujetada por lianas y un fuerte viento.

_\- No, déjenme, mamá quiere que __esté__ con ella - __decía__ la pequeña niña de no __más de__ 6 años._

_-__Despierta__, esa no es tu mamá- __decían las cartas._

_\- _¡ _SUFICIENTE_! - la voz de Lily Lupin resonó en el Bosque. - _Haru__, cariño mírame -_ ignorando a la carta tomo el rostro de la niña que ella misma había abandonado hace años atrás, aceptando que esa niña no era y nunca sería su hija, puede que la haya parido, pero su abandono solo la llevó a donde la verdadera madre de la niña estaría. - _Haru__, __mírame__ y __contéstame__ ¿Tu mamá alguna vez te abría lastimado o echó algo para lastimarme?_

Al principio la niña recientemente había separado la vista de su madre, y aunque en un principio no captó la pregunta o el significado de dichas preguntas, ella miró a su alrededor aterrada, por lo seca que estuvo de morir,

\- _No, mamá no lo haría - _esa fue la señal para las cartas Bosque y Tormenta que estaban egitando que la niña creyera por el barranco.

-_ Ya sabes que hacer - _Lily beso por última vez a su hija, y permitió que esta muriera, en su corazón y que naciera Haru Kinomoto, la hija de su vecina y durante unos meses su amiga.

\- _Tu no eres mamá - _comenzó la niña a decir - _mamá nunca hubiera permitido __que__ mis hermanos o yo nos __lastimaremos__ o ella lastimarnos, se __vamos__, se mi amiga y estemos juntas, con todas las demás. _

Después de todo Haru Kinomoto era un ser de luz.

* * *

Saura estaba curiosa pues varias cartas Habían desaparecido repentinamente, eso la preocupaba y también a Shaoran, la captura de las cartas: _gemelos, poder y pelea__..._

_Las cartas que tenía eran:_

_ ._  
_ ._  
_4\. Movimiento. _  
_5\. Vuelo._  
_6\. Creación. _

_10\. Poder._  
_11\. Pelea._

_13\. Laberinto _  
_14\. Sombra_

_Mientras que Li, __tenía__ las cartas._

_ ño._  
_ ._  
_3\. Hielo._  
_4\. __Niebla__._  
_5\. Ola._  
_6\. trueno._  
_7\. Regreso._  
_8\. __Flecha__._  
_9\. Gemelos._

_Shaoran__también__ me había dicho que la presencia de alguien __mágico__ estaba al __acecho__, y que cada vez más se hacía más y más fuerte._

_Preocupada lo __invité__ a tomar el __té__ a __mi__ casa, __para__ ver que estaba __pasando__. _

* * *

Kero.

Estaba pensando, cada vez más la presencia de la hermana de Sakura estaba cada vez más fuerte, solo era cuestión de tiempo, para que el mocoso y el hermano mayor de Sakura se fueran cuenta de la presencia de la magia de la otra Cazasora.

Decidido fui al cuarto de la niña menor, esa tarde le había dicho Sakura que me quedaría.

Baje las escaleras cuando estaba apunto de aparecer pude ver al niñero de las niñas Kinomoto.

\- ven, vamos a comer - este dijo, para dejarme aturdido.

-¿Quien es Remus-San?-

\- Un amigo - dijo el hombre y cuando me acerqué oí el jadeo de Haru.

\- Hola.. - dije tímido acercándome.

\- hola... Tu debes ser kerberos - dijo la niña a lo cual yo me sorprendí.

\- si... lo soy.. - después vi cómo el Hombre mayor se reía.

\- Remus Lupin, y como ya sabrás esta Señorita es Kinomoto Haru - dijo el hombre y pude detallar lo más clara mente, tenía unas cicatrices, pero no eran normales, estas eran mágicas, estas eran hechas por algo... sus cabellos eran castaños, pero sus ojos eran más llamativos, estos eran de color Amarillo, no ámbar como el mocoso, este eran de un tono dorado... fue cuando uno los puntos y todo me cae como valde agua fría, el hombre enfrente de mi, era un híbrido hecho, un hombre Lobo.

\- Así, que te diste cuenta... no te preocupes por mí... solo estoy aquí por Haru... - dijo el hombre.

\- Yo...

\- tío Remus...

\- no te preocúpes Haru, el te dirá lo que quieras..

\- yo, déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Kerberos, y soy la bestia del sello, que custodia las cartas Clow...

Después de decirle que era, quien me creo y que pasaba, ella con lágrimas en los ojos me dijo que si quería me entregaba las cartas, yo me negué, ella las había capturado, le pertenecían hasta que viniera Yue.

Y por las cartas... Ya no faltaba mucho.

* * *

H_aru__. _

_Estaba en mi habitación cuando escuche unas pisadas, intrigada, por que sabía que no estaba mi papá, __Remus__, o mis o hermanos tome la espada de entrenamiento que tenia en mi cuarto, camine a donde estaba el ruido y ahí bi a mi hermana, pero esa no era mi hermana, ella llegaría en unas horas más, ella tenía practica de porristas._

_-¿Quien eres? - dije viendo a la niña._

_\- Hermanito... - ella dijo pero se cayó cuando me vio fruncir el seño._

_\- Tu no eres Sakura, ahora quien eres tu - demande saber pero antes que algo pasara sentí a mi hermano en la sera de la casa. - Umm. No eres mi hermana, pero te vez igual que ella, __ummm__ creo.. Que eres un ser como Agua, o Nieve, o mis demás amigas... Eres... __Ettoo__... __Imitas__ a cualquiera... Supongo que eres un espejo - dije al azar y la carta cambió, la niña tenia cabello largo y una piel pálida, vestía un kimono y en la frente tenia un espejo al igual que en las manos._

_\- Ven, seamos amigas - dije y ella solo me sonrió y se transformo como las demás en una pequeña tarjeta color amarillo y rojo, a bajo en letras negras decía: __THE__MIRROR__._

_En ese momento mi hermano entro y me vio de forma rara. _

_\- Hermano... - dije viendo su cara de preocupación._

_\- __Haru__..._

_\- Quiero hablar contigo de algo... - susurre. Y me aferre fuertemente a la tarjeta en mi mano, sentí una calidez en mi mano y en mi bolsillo derecho donde estaban mis demás amigos._

_Después de unas cuantas tazas de Te, unas cuantas explicaciones y un cuidado de ni revelar lo que hacia __Onesan__, le conte a __Toya__, todo con respecto a mis cartas, el me abrazo y me dijo aue tuviera cuidado._

_Sobre la mesa estaban mis cartas_

_1\. Agua_  
_2\. Bosque. _  
_3\. Ilusión _  
_4\. Burbujas. _  
_ . _  
_6\. Nube. _  
_7\. Silencio. _  
_8\. Tormenta. _  
_9\. Salto. _  
_10\. Dulce _  
_11\. Candado. _  
_12\. Aro. _  
_13\. Espejo. _  
_14\. Lluvia. _

_El dijo que me iba a apoyar. _

_Unas horas más tarde mi hermana y sus amigos vinieron a vernos._

_¿__ummm__... Desde cuando __One__-sama brilla? _


End file.
